


Better Than a Catnap

by Geonn



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen takes a moment for herself, but her privacy isn't as complete as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Catnap

Thirteen pushed aside the curtain and saw the empty patient bed like it was a mirage. She had been working non-stop at the hospital, either running tests or ferrying the patient from one exam to the next or digging through files looking for House's next interesting case. She could still picture her apartment, but it was like a place she had seen once on vacation. The bed was far too inviting. Mr. Thoreau's blood test would take another twenty minutes at least, and House was doing some crazy stunt with Wilson. No one would miss her if she took a fifteen minute siesta.

She left her lab coat on as she stretched out on the bed. She liked the way it looked on her. When she was a little girl she had always seen the white lab coat as a sort of superhero costume. They were the people who were making her mother feel better (until they couldn't anymore). She crossed her feet at the ankles and closed her eyes.

The thing that would really hit the spot, even more than a catnap, would be taking a little bit of the edge off. She hadn't had sex since joining House's team. There were a few possibilities in the group of potential fellows, but she didn't want to risk being fired for some stupid hook-up. The twins might be worth it, though. She'd never been with twins before. She kept her eyes closed as she grinned, moving a hand down to her pants.

She was wearing suspenders, so she couldn't easily push them down, but that was fine. She just undid the button and tugged down the zipper. The idea of being with twins was hot. Just kissing would make her dizzy. Turning her head to kiss one while the other moved down her body. Identical lips sucking her tongue and her nipples at the same time. And then a hand between her legs... how would she know whose hand it was?

Thirteen took her hand out of her pants just long enough to wet two fingertips with her tongue. This time she went inside her underwear, gasping as she touched her clit. She moved two fingers in slow circles, moaning quietly as she fleshed out the fantasy in her mind. She liked making elaborate fantasies. In this one, the twins were flight attendants from the sixties. Identical baby-blue uniforms with little caps on their heads and bright red lips.

"Let us know," one twin said in a Texas drawl, "if there's anything we can do to make your flight more comfortable, Dr. Hadley."

They both had on stockings and garter belts. She grinned at the thought. Stockings and garters were not worn enough in real life, in her opinion. She licked her lips and kept moving her finger in a gentle, familiar rhythm. She debated giving one of the twins a strap-on, but decided against it. If she was stuck with just her fingers, then so would her fantasy girls.

She had just imagined putting her leg over one twin's shoulder when she heard the privacy curtain being pushed back. Her eyes opened wide and she saw Nurse Rios standing at the foot of the bed, frozen in surprise at what she was seeing. There was a moment where nothing happened, when Thirteen watched the nurse's eyes widen and her face turn red. It was at that moment Thirteen decided not to stop. Remy might have, but she was anonymous now. She dropped her head to the pillow and kept rubbing, and she heard the curtain push back into place.

Where was Nurse Rios? On the inside of the curtain, watching? Or fleeing to the nurse's station to report her? She kept her eyes closed and changed her fantasy to having Nurse Rios standing inside the curtain and watching her. She moved her hand faster, bending her fingers so that her knuckles were visible inside her pants so the nurse could get a good show. She put her other hand behind her head, groaning as she bucked against her hand, biting her bottom lip as she climaxed.

When she finished, she stayed on the bed with her eyes closed while she caught her breath. When she opened her eyes, she was alone inside the wall of blue-green curtains. She tugged her pants back into place and fastened them, put her legs over the side of the bed, and pushed the curtain out of the way.

Nurse Rios was standing next to the door of the room, trying very hard to look anywhere but at Thirteen. She grinned. "Hi."

"I d-didn't want anyone else walking in on you like that."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She brushed closer to Nurse Rios than she needed to when she left the room. "If I need you to stand guard duty again..."

"You know where to find me."

Thirteen leaned in and pecked her cheek. "Thanks. Maybe I can return the favor sometime."

She put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat as she walked toward the elevator. She was nearly there when her pager went off and her smile widened. Perfect timing. She checked the display to make sure where she was needed and she broke into a run. She was completely revitalized and ready to face the day again.


End file.
